The Life That Carries On
by JayLightnStrike
Summary: 97 years after a nuclear war wiped out almost all life on earth, 100 teenagers destined to die on their 18th birthdays are sent down to discover if its habitable. This is how Shouyou Hinata, 15 years old and locked up for stealing rations for his starving sister, finds himself hurtling to the ground. (AKA The 100 crossover you never knew you needed)
1. Falling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!, The 100 or any other affiliated works.**

 _ **CHAPTER 1: FALLING**_

If you told Shouyou Hinata that he was going to die as soon as he turned 18, he would have believed you. On the other hand, if you had told him that he would be going to Earth at just 15, he would have called you a liar.

It's too bad that that's exactly what happened.

He had been sitting quietly in his cell when it happened, lightly shading in one of the many drawings that covered almost all portions of the room. Drawing was his one escape and he was fortunate to have been granted something to draw with. He'd been locked up for just shy of 17 months, over a year of his life wasted in a holding cell.

Why they didn't just kill him to begin with, Shouyou would never know.

His life had been simple beforehand, not overly privileged but not suffering too much either. Then his parents had died, leaving him and his sister Natsu behind. They were taken in by a couple, who did provide them somewhere to stay, but little other than that. Shortages were occurring more frequently and if you weren't high up, then you weren't getting fed. The couple they stayed with had little enough for themselves, and gave very little to the pair. His sister Natsu was already such a tiny thing, and Shouyou was tired of hearing her cry herself to sleep because she was starving.

The solution was easy, sneak into the food processing and storage department, take a few things and then bring them back home.

It wasn't that easy.

Shouyou was caught on his fourth run, detained and after a small debate from the council, thrown into a cell. They had asked him if he had wanted anything and he asked for only three things.

A pencil, a photo of his sister and for Natsu to have increased food rations.

The council approved all three.

Shouyou was happy, he was. He knew Natsu would miss him, but she would be better off this way. He could die, as long as she was taken care of properly.

Apparently, the council had other plans, judging from how an assortment of surly prison guards marched into his room, restraining him while a smaller Ark scientist attached a metal band to his wrist.

Shouyou hissed in pain, as needle like extensions from the bracelet embedded themselves into his wrist.

"Prisoner 219, Shouyou Hinata, we are pleased to inform you that you will be joining 99 other youth on a journey to the Earth's surface." The scientist spoke in a monotone voice, seeming anything but pleased.

"I-what?" Shouyou reeled back, although minimally due to the guards still restraining him. "But we don't even know if it's habitable!"

The scientist made no attempt to reply, instead continuing her explanation. "We will now be taking you to the launch ship, where you will be scheduled to depart in an approximate 86 minutes. If you have anything you would like to bring, I suggest you take a 30 second period to obtain it."

There was nothing to grab. Natsu's picture and his small graphite pencil were already in his jacket pocket. This was a good thing, as Shouyou probably wouldn't have been able to move at this point in time.

When Shouyou didn't reply, the scientist nodded to the guards. "Please take him to the drop ship and have him seated. We will relay further instructions to the 100 once they are all in attendance." Turning to Shouyou, she offered a slight smile. "Good luck to you, Shouyou Hinata. I knew your parents and they would be proud of you for undertaking this operation."

"Ah-wait!" Shouyou pulled an arm free from the guards, reaching out to tug on the back of the scientist's lab coat. "You knew my parents?! If so, can you please keep an eye on my sister for me!"

The scientist tilted her head back slightly. "Of course. I'll make sure Natsu is well taken care of." With that said, she walked off, perhaps to the next prisoner on her list.

Shouyou let out a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding before obediently walking with the guards. He would be going whether he liked it or not, so might as well go without risking injury. He knew the guards had no qualms about beating obedience into prisoners, if the pained screams he had heard over his stay here were of any evidence.

The guard in front of him stopped walking suddenly and Shouyou nearly bumped into him. "We're here," he stated matter of factly and Shouyou moved his view from his feet into the sight in front of him.

The drop ship was large, likely an exodus model, and it would easily hold over 100 people if it needed to. It wasn't astounding pretty and Shouyou could see the standard engineering from where he stood to the side of the entrance bay. It was one of the Ark's standard ships, made to survive the intensity of the Earth's atmosphere and arrive on the surface with few casualties.

Of course, that meant little if they all died from radiation poisoning.

Hinata felt a push from behind as one of the guards ushered him forward. "In you go. There will be lots of time to think about things while you're hurtling downwards."

If that wasn't entirely depressing, Shouyou wasn't sure what was. Nonetheless, he walked forward, into the ship where he was seated and belted in by an Ark technician.

Gripping onto the seat belts over his shoulders, Shouyou glanced around at the room. All around him, other teenagers were being pushed into seats of their own. A spiky black haired boy yelled angrily at a technician, trying to shove him away. A silver haired teen stared ahead blankly, hands clasped in his lap, praying for salvation or death, Shouyou didn't know. A blond girl sobbed into her hands. Shouyou didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling. Lost, maybe. Confused.

"Shouyou!" He was snapped out of his train of thought by a hand shaking his shoulder. He turned his head to the right, where a black haired teenager with frosty blue eyes looked at him with concern.

"Tobio!" He yelled back in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

Tobio smirked. "Following you of course, dumbass. Did you really think I was going to let you go all by yourself? You'd get yourself killed in no time!"

Shouyou huffed. "I would not." He then glared back at Tobio. "But you're such an idiot for following me! What if the Earth really is infested with too much nuclear radiation to be survivable? Then we're both dead for nothing!"

"I wouldn't be a very good friend if I left you to die by yourself at least."

"Tobio, there are 98 other people. I would have been far from alone."

Tobio rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's better than being stuck in a cell anyhow."

"How did you even end up in here?" Shouyou asked exasperatedly.

"Faked an attempt to snatch spare electrical parts from the council room."

"You _what_?!" And Tobio was supposed to be the smart one of the duo! Shouyou swore that he needed to be upgraded a level.

They didn't have much time to debate over it though, because the Ark fueled power shut off and the doorway with minimal light filtering in was shut, to be replaced with the drop ship's artificial power source. This was followed by an overhead announcement.

" **Attention, this is a pre-departure message for all members of the 100. As you know, the Earth was destroyed in a nuclear war 97 years ago. We have reason to believe that in that time span, the radiation has dissipated, leaving the Earth habitable. You, the 100, are being sent down to set up an initial presence. The wristbands you are wearing will provide the Ark with your basic body readings. If you perish, a signal will be sent to the Ark to alert us."**

At this point, Shouyou, along with most of the other 99 teenagers, looked down at the metal bands encircling their wrists.

" **According to our calculations, you should land in an area termed Mount Weather. Here, you will be able to find supplies, including food, water and defense weapons. These will aid you greatly and are considered detrimental."**

What would really help them out would be not being sent down to die in the first place, but Shouyou figured they had to at least try and stay positive.

" **Please stay seated until the drop ship has safely landed to avoid any casualties. We would like to wish you all good luck upon the surface."**

The broadcast turned off, leaving all 100 teens stunned into silence. The artificial lights flickered and the ship lurched as it initiated its launch process. Shouyou held his breath, in fear or exhilaration he wasn't sure.

The drop ship fully detached, some sort of boosters being activated to propel them into the Earth's atmosphere. A sudden feeling of weightlessness enveloped Shouyou. Ah. They had entered zero gravity conditions.

"Whoa! Look at this guys!" One of the teens detached himself from his seat, floating in the air. This spurred on the others, and the drop ship was suddenly full of free floating kids.

"They said stay in your seats!" A black haired teenager, Shouyou would put him around 17, yelled at their antics.

This was met with laughter. "Who cares what they said? This is awesome!"

The black haired teen grit his teeth. "Fine, but when you die because you were stupid enough to undo your safety belts, it will be nobody's fault but your own." Shouyou couldn't argue with that one.

Not that anyone seemed to care. They probably figured they'd die as soon as they hit the ground anyhow, so why not have some fun beforehand.

"Hey there cutie," a dark haired boy with a weird flip in his hair floated next to Shouyou, his face uncomfortably close. "My names Tetsurou Kuroo, what's yours?"

"S-Shouyou H-Hinata," Shouyou stuttered back. This guy needed to back off, preferable now. That was unlikely to happen though.

"Cool. So what'd you do to land yourself on this deathship?" That was a lovely way to put it.

"I, um, snuck into storage and stole rations." Shouyou left out the part about Natsu. The guy didn't need to know about that.

"Wow," Tetsurou smirked. "That's pretty daring of you."

"I recognize your name. You're the spacewalker right?" Shouyou was a little bit curious, might as well play nice.

Tetsurou grinned. "That's right, the one and only."

"So how was it? The space walking I mean."

"Kinda lame, if I'm being honest. I mean, being able to experience zero gravity isn't that cool now that I'm hurtling towards my death in it."

"Ah, that's reasonable." Stupid question, Shouyou supposed.

"Why don't you leave Shouyou alone instead of infecting him with your stupidity?" Tobio always picked the perfect moments to interrupt.

"Oh yah? And what are you going to do about it? Hard to ask daddy Chancellor for help when you're stuck here with the rest of us no gooders." Uh oh. Did Tetsurou have a premature death wish?

"The hell is your problem? At least I didn't get arrested for something as dumb as space walking!"

Tetsurou didn't have a chance to reply as the ship lurched, entering the outer atmosphere. Shouyou yelped in pain as the teen collided with him. There wasn't much he could do though, the force of the plummet pushing Tetsurou against him.

"How's it going hot stuff? Lovely to get this close so soon into our relationship."

"How are you so chill right now?! We're hurtling towards the ground in a hunk of metal!" Shouyou was not in a good mood, this sucked.

"Hey, just trying to make the most of my short life. But if it makes you feel better, spending it with you is the best way to go out." Ugh, this guy was weird.

The ship lurched again, and Shouyou felt like he wanted to puke. Puking on Tetsurou might not be a bad option, at least the guy might leave him alone. If they survived that was.

The lights went out, leaving them in complete darkness. Shouyou sighed. This whole surviving thing really wasn't looking good. Plus with Tetsurou still pressed against him, there wasn't even the possibility of him dying a comfortable death.  
Oh well. At least Natsu was alright.

The ship gave a final lurch, Shouyou's head smashing against the back of the seat.

As his consciousness faded out, Shouyou realized that he didn't feel like he was falling.

It was more like….. flying.

 **A/N: Hi all! Thanks for reading this first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! This idea hit me rather suddenly and I felt obliged to write it. ((AKA I'm procrastinating)) Hinata's going to be a little OOC for awhile, due to his regular personality conflicting too much with the nature of this story. He's still going to be the energetic fluffball we all know and love, but there's a level of maturity that comes with you parents dying, being responsible for a younger sibling and being locked up for over a year. Also there's the whole being sent to Earth to die thing. So yah. That's how it is, so don't get angry about him being OOC please XD**

 **Did you notice any character parallels? Hinata is Clark, minus the family issues. Kageyama is Wells, and Tetsurou is Finn (making Kenma Raven I guess XD). Obviously, the story line won't follow that of The 100 entirely (idk if I want to get rid of certain characters yet) but it should loosely resemble the original plot line. Also, Hinata's kinda gonna be paired with a variety, so let me know what you want to see! Those who watch The 100 are likely already aware of how some things are going to develop, but watch out because I might surprise you! Those who don't, it isn't a big issue. There are few characters actually from The 100, although I might borrow some for filler. Anything that I do borrow, I'll explain. I don't expect you to know them, plus our main characters need to learn about them too.**

 **Till next chapter!**

 **~Jay**


	2. Ground

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Haikyuu!, The 100, or any other affiliated works.**

The stabbing pain in the back of his head was the first thing Shouyou noticed.

The groaning sounds from the people around him was the second thing.

And the smell of burning plastic with a slight undertone of something else, something more earthly and natural, was the third.

Shouyou's eyes snapped open as he hurriedly pushed himself out of his seat. He surveyed his surroundings quickly, assessing the damage. Kageyama seemed fine, dazedly unbuckling himself. Tetsurou was groaning on the floor, but Shouyou wasn't sure how much he cared about him. He paid minor attention to the others, rushing to the bay door and managing to find the switch on the wall that would open it, before he was blinded by the brightest light he had seen in his entire life.

It was beautiful.

Breathtaking.

Beyond anything Shouyou could have imagined it to be. Green surrounded them, trees which had taken years to grow to their current heights, lush with the exception of a few charred ones that had taken damage thanks to the drop ship.

And the light was amazing. It felt more natural than the light in the Ark, a warmth that felt soothing upon his exposed face. It was blinding, yes, but something about it just felt right.

Shouyou averted his eyes. It wasn't good to stare at the sun, no matter your proximity. There was so much to see and explore, going blind would be entirely horrible. He turned to look behind him, where people were starting to leave the dropship, each as equally astounded as Shouyou knew he had initially been.

"Wow," Tobio had stepped up behind Shouyou, hand shading his eyes as he looked at their surroundings in awe.

Shouyou gave a small smile. "It's amazing isn't it?" The two admired the new environment before being interrupted yet again.

"Yo Shou!" That was Tetsurou, running up to the two while waving enthusiastically.

Shouyou sighed. "Yes?"

"Ah, nothing! You're just way shorter than I thought, what are you, 13?"

"15 actually," Shouyou gritted his teeth. "You didn't just come over here to be a jerk did you?"

Tetsurou laughed, unfazed. "Nah, it's cute. Your height I mean."

"Hey! Shouyou asked you a question idiot! Why are you here annoying us?!" Tobio was anything but subtle.

"Came to admire the view with someone cute, duh. It's like a romantic vacation."

"Just go away why don't you?!" Tobio yelled back.

"Nope, I think I'll stick around." Tetsurou was insufferable. Like really.

"Whatever," Shouyou muttered. "I'm going back to the dropship, someone needs to stop chaos from erupting." Walking away from them, Shouyou turned his view to the dropship and those surrounding it. At this point, the majority of teens had gotten out, some more battered than others, but they seemed okay for the most part. There did seem to be some sort of huddle forming though. Might as well see what that was about.

Entering the throng of people, Shouyou attempted to shove his way through when a heart stricken cry pierced the air. Fueled by this, Shouyou sped up before emerging into the middle of the circle where the young blonde girl from earlier was trembling.

"Hey, you alright?" Shouyou asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I…yes, but, they're-" breaking into tears, the girl pointed away from her, where two bodies lay still upon the ground.

Shouyou's eyes widened. "Oh god, are they…"

The girl nodded tearfully. "Th-they weren't in their seats and w-when the ship crashed, they m-must have been thrown too hard by the i-impact."

Two dead already… Shouyou closed his eyes in a silent mourning. He didn't want to be the one to do it, but it was unlikely anyone was going to step up. He got up from his position next to the girl, turning to face the crowd.

"Hey everyone! Listen up!" The people turned, giving Shouyou their full attention. "Two of our friends our dead now, because they didn't play by the rules set in place. If we don't start thinking rationally, that number's going to increase."

There was some muttering in the crowd, but no outbursts just yet so Shouyou continued.

"We have limited supplies, but the Ark told us where to look. I say we put together a small team to go to Mount Weather and see what's there, while the rest of us stay back and work on organizing a makeshift base of operations here at the drop site."

"Why the hell should we listen to you? You're just some kid!" There came the objections.

Shouyou carefully regarded the speaker, a tall blond with glasses. "We all stopped being kids the moment they sent us here to die. If you want to avoid the same fate as these two," At this point Shouyou gestured at the bodies behind him, "then I suggest you start thinking about what needs to be done in order to survive."

The blond kid huffed, crossing his arms and looking to the side. "Yeah fine. Whatever."

"I'll lead the team if some volunteers are willing to step up and join me!" Shouyou shouted, reigning in the crowd. "We don't know what's out there, but it's certainly better than starving to death here."

The crowd remained silent for a minute as they took in his words.

"If you're going then I'm coming!" Tetsurou stepped from the crowd, a grin on his face. That one was sort of expected, but Shouyou was glad for it nonetheless. If one person was willing to speak up, then it was entirely likely that more would follow suit.

"We'll go to!" This call came from a short boy with dark brown hair, excluding a small tuft of likely bleached blond, and his companion, an intimidating looking bald guy.

"And me. I want to come!" From behind him, the previously crying blond girl stood up, wiping her eyes. Shouyou blinked, facing her worriedly.

"Are you sure? I mean, you were just crying a minute ago, so, uh, I can understand if you really don-"

The girl interrupted him, smiling. "I'm fine. I just don't want anyone else to have to die."

Shouyou smiled back. "Yeah alright." Turning back to face the crowd of onlookers, he spoke again. "Thanks to everyone who volunteered, we leave in 30. Get whatever you think is needed, including food and water rations. We don't know what's out there, so it's best to be prepared for at least two days away from camp." Matters settled, Shouyou left to go put some supplies of his own together. He didn't get very far before Tobio caught up with him.

"Shouyou! I'm coming with you!" Blue eyes set in determination, as if daring Shouyou to object, Tobio faced the shorter boy.

"You can't Tobio, someone needs to keep this camp in some sort of order, and you're the only one I trust enough to do so." Shouyou sighed, steeling himself for an impending retaliation.

"I, but, who's going to keep track of you?" There honestly wasn't much Tobio could say, Shouyou had a valid point and he knew it.

"I'm going with four others. At the least, anything we encounter probably won't bother with me cause I'm so small!" Ugh, having to resort to jabbing at his own height was horrible, but it beat having Tobio following him on some sort of guardian angel protection mission.

"Fine. I guess you're right. For once."

"Hey! I'm right way more than you are jerk!"

"Whatever dumbass, get going, I'll look after this place just fine." Tobio smirked, holding a fist out before his face turned serious. "Just stay safe alright?"

Smiling softly, Shouyou connected his own fist with Tobio's. "Of course I will! You can't get away from me that easily you know!"

"Yeah. I know." Giving Shouyou one last apprehensive glance, Tobio turned and walked back the direction he had came.

Shouyou laughed quietly. It was just like Tobio to be both a jerk and an overprotective idiot at the same time.

After grabbing anything useful he could find, which, admittedly, was very little aside from a map detailing th area around Mount Weather, Shouyou met back up with the four volunteers. As introductions were passed around, Shouyou learnt that the girl was Hitoka Yachi (she prefered to go by Yachi rather than her first name though, apparently she thought it sounded cuter or something), Yuu Nishinoya was the one with the bleached tuft and Ryuunosuke Tanaka (Ryuu for short) was the bald one. The last two seemed to be close friends, which made absolute sense given their matching overly enthusiastic attitudes.

Oh, and apparently Yachi had an older brother. Who was currently yelling at her.

"Damn it Hitoka! What do you think you're doing, going with these people! Mom _told_ me to look after you and I can't very well do that when you're off gallivanting with some unruly teenage boys!"

At this, Yachi glared at her brother. "You aren't even supposed to be here!"

"Yes, well, if someone hadn't been caught by security-"

"Oh _excuse me_ , it was your idea in the first place Tooru!"

Yachi's brother (Tooru?) gave her a dark look. "Whatever. I'm just trying to protect you."

"I can protect myself just fine. Now let's go." Turning to glance at Shouyou and the others, Yachi started walking determinedly. Her brother gave one last venomous glare at them before stomping off.

Keeping Yachi's swift pace, Shouyou walked beside her. "What was that about?" He asked curiously.

Yachi let out a breath of air in exasperation. "That was my older brother, Tooru Oikawa. He means well, but he's kind of a jerk sometimes."

"Oikawa? How come he has a different last name?"

"Well, you see, that relates to why I'm even here in the first place. My parents weren't huge followers of the rules, and as you probably know, anyone who isn't considered high priority within the Ark is limited to one child and one child only. Preserving oxygen and all that."

Shouyou internally winced. True, his parents hadn't been of exceptionally high status, but they had been highly regarded by council members, that being the only reason Natsu had been allowed.

"Anyhow, my father died in a maintenance accident, right before my mom found out she was pregnant with me. I'm not sure what was going on in her mind at the time, maybe grief or maybe anger at those responsible, but she decided to go through with the pregnancy."

"Wow," Tetsurou whistled, glancing at the girl. "Considering you're here, I'm guessing she got caught?"

Yachi regarded the question, before answering. "Not until later. After I was born, I lived under the floorboards of our quarters, in an air shaft of sorts. My mother didn't exactly… care about my existence. Tooru has looked after me almost my whole life because she didn't want to."

"That's tough. My parents weren't the best, but at least they looked after me," Yuu commented quietly. "How'd you get caught then? You're brother was going off about it earlier, but didn't dish out any solid facts."

"I was found out not too long before this actually. A couple months maybe. But Tooru knew I was tired of being shut away, so he thought he could get me out for at least a night. There was a masquerade party on Unity Day and given his position as a guard, he figured that with his authority and a mask to cover my face, he could get me in. It would have worked well, had there not been a solar flare alert. Everyone had to show their ID and being that I didn't have one, it's pretty obvious they found me out. So they floated my mother and sent me to lockup."

Shouyou thought over her words, before forming a question that had been nagging the back of his mind. "How'd your brother get on the dropship then? He looks at least 18." Yachi' visibly grimaced and Shouyou began to dread the answer.

"Well, he snuck on."

Ryuu looked at her questioningly, voicing what Shouyou, and likely everyone else, was thinking. "Whaddya mean he snuck on? That should be practically impossible!"

Yachi looked down at the ground. "Well, he shot the Chancellor."

" _HE WHAT_?" The cry came from all four of the other teens, each looking at Yachi with varying degrees of shock. Having no reply, Yachi continued to look away from them, eyes staying focused on the ground.

Recovering his senses, Shouyou stopped walking and grabbed Yachi's shoulder, startling the girl. "The Chancellor is the Ark's top leader, how did _your brother_ of all people shoot him? And _why_?"

Eyes darkened, Yachi looked up at him. "The Council doesn't have as much of a hold on the population as they think. Times are changing and people are becoming suspicious. Tooru simply played the part of a pawn. He needed to get onto the dropship to stay close to me and someone with the ability to do that gave him a condition. Tooru carried out the condition, plain and simple."

Shouyou dropped his hand from her shoulder. "If that's true, then we're in a lot more trouble down here than we thought."

Shouyou led this time, keeping an eye on the path while glancing at the map every so often. Probably a good thing though, because his fellow teenagers were getting distracted from their objective, yet again.

Picking a small purple flower, Tetsurou turned, grinning as he placed it behind Yachi's ear. The girl blushed and smiled shyly.

"Now that, my friend, is _game_ ," Yuu whispered to Ryuu, who smirked back.

"Actually that, my friend, is Poison Sumac," he said picking up a flower of his own.

"What?! It is?!" Yachi screeched, shaking it out of her hair in surprise.

Ryuu laughed at her plight, amused. "The flowers aren't poisonous, they're medicinal. Common, really." Putting the flower he'd picked into his mouth and chewing as Yachi gave him a deadpan glance.

"Thanks, for you know, freaking me out."

Tetsurou gave him a somewhat unamused glance, turning to Yachi. "His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on the Ark, figures he'd know."

Shouyou glanced behind him, seeing they had fallen behind and stopped. "Hey, guys, would you at least _try_ to keep up?"

Tetsurou grinned, walking over. "Come on Shou, how do you block all this out? We're the first people to explore this place in 97 years! That's pretty amazing, so lighten up."

Shouyou glared at the raven, "Well, it's simple. You have to wonder why we haven't seen any animals. Maybe, it's because there are none and maybe we've already been exposed to more than enough radiation to kill us! Sure is pretty though. So come on." With that, he turned back around, continuing on his way.

Whispering so Shouyou couldn't hear, Yachi glanced at the others. "Someone slip him some Poison Sumac…" That garnered a couple chuckles before they rushed to catch up to Shouyou.

After they had caught up and were keeping a relatively quick pace, Tetsurou directed a curious question to the two younger boys behind him. "So, I've got to know. What did you two do to get busted?"

Ryuu laughed. "Well, Sumac's not the only herb in the gardens, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Yuu drawled. "And _someone_ forgot to replace what we took."

"Dude, I've apologized like a thousand times!" Ryuu defended.

"Hey, what about you Shouyou? We all know about spacewalker here, but what's your story? Something _terribly rebellious_ I'll bet!" Yuu gave a thumbs up.

Shouyou rubbed the back of his neck, not really interested in giving an answer. Tetsurou already knew the bare minimum anyways. "Nothing interesting. Just stole some food rations and got locked up, simple as that."

"Huh, that's lame," Yachi stated. "Sure it wasn't something more adventurous?"

"Shh!" Shouyou hushed them, having spotted movement from in front of them. "What is that?"

The teens huddled together, looking into the small clearing, where a buck was grazing the yellowed grass.

"Well Shou,Tetsurou whispered. "There's your animal." He moved closer, inching towards the animal. Unfortunately, he paid little attention to the ground and snapped a stick underfoot.

The animal reared its head, before turning to the sound. The group gasped and reared backwards, as it revealed a red inflamed head, consisting of not one, but two mashed together heads. The mutated buck bolted, from the clearing, the noises foreign.

Stunned, Shouyou removed himself from his spot on the ground. "Come on, we need to go before something worse finds us. If there's one mutation around, there's likely more."

A silent agreement was made as they got back on track, towards where the map said Mount Weather should be.

"Hey! Look over there!" Tetsurou's shout caused the others to snap out of their brooding mood, to glance at what he was pointing at.

"It's _water_!" Yuu exclaimed in excitement, moving forwards to get a better look.

Shouyou followed suit, previous apprehension forgotten as he viewed the area. Mostly clear of the shaded forest they had been walking through, sun shone down on the water's surface, reflecting to make it seem almost as if it was sparkling. Fairly wide in length, with little visible evidence of a current, Shouyou judged it to be a lake. It had the same blue colouration as he had seen in books and, getting closer, seemed to be fairly deep judging by his inability to see the bottom. But, there wasn't a lake on the map was there? He pulled it out to take a look, momentarily pausing.

Yachi gasped in excitement as they continued to approach. "A lake! We can swim!"

Shouyou put the map away, sure enough there was no lake detailed. "Hey guy, the map says there shouldn't be a lake here. Maybe we should avoid it."

Tetsurou laughed. "Who cares what the map says? This is the first time I've seen this much water in one place!"

"Yah but-"

"Nevermind that!" Yuu whispered, excitedly pointing to a short cliffside that overlooked the water. "Look at Yachi!" Sure enough, the blond was removing parts of her attire, leaving her in nothing but underwear and a tank top.

"Come on guys! I'm sure the water's great!" With that, she dived into the water.

"Wait!" Shouyou shouted, running to the edge with the remaining three following. "Do you even know how to swim?"

Surfacing her head for water, Yachi laughed. "There isn't any need to when I can stand up!"

Shouyou's companions hurriedly started stripping parts of their outfits as Shouyou himself exasperatedly tried to convince them otherwise. "We don't even know if it's safe, it wasn't on the map for a reason!"

Tetsurou smirked, pulling off his pants. "Well it's here, so take off your clothes sweetheart!"

' _So bold!'_ Shouyou thought, staring open mouthed at the other teen. On the bright side, he didn't have to reply because a shout from Yuu.

"Yachi! Get out of there! There's something in the water!" At the call, Yachi's head turned and her eye's widened before she was dragged under the water.

"Yachi!" Yuu yelled, before turning to his companions. "We've got to do something!"

Shouyou gritted his teeth. "We need to get down to the edge! Maybe we can find something to distract it!"

"Distract it? How do we distract a sea monster?!" Ryuu yelled back.

"I don't know but we're going to find out!" Shouyou yelled, running towards an area closer to the water and looking for anything, anything at all, that might help them out.

"Shouyou! Over here!" Tetsurou yelled, motioning for him. "We can try moving these rocks into the water, the ripples might distract the creature!"

"Okay! Let's do it! Ryuu, Yuu, get over here!" The two ran over at Shouyou's call, waiting expectantly. "Okay, we need to try and get these rocks into the water!"

"Right!" They agreed, each moving to push.

"On the count of three!" Tetsurou yelled. "One…" Shouyou tightened his grip on the rock, bracing himself. "Two…" Yachi's terrified screaming continued and Shouyou closed his eyes. "Three!" The rocks were heaved over the edge, splashing the water upwards into their faces as they scrambled backwards.

The creature reared, releasing Yachi and moving towards the source of the noise. "I'll get her!" Yuu yelled, throwing himself into the water and paddling towards Yachi before grabbing onto her shoulders and dragging her with him to the shoreline.

"Yuu hurry it up!" Ryuu yelled, as the creature lost interest in the rocks and began to travel back towards where Yachi and Yuu were flailing.

"Damn it! I've got you, come on!" Yuu encouraged, lifting Yachi onto the rocky shore before hoisting himself onto it. Just in time too, the creature giving one last snap at them as they exited, before disappearing back wherever it had come from.

Sprinting to their side, Shouyou spotted a red covered patch of skin on Yachi's calf, blood filtering out of it from claw like scratches. Luckily, years of helping his mother at the clinic as a child, not to mention fixing up Natsu's various bumps and bruises, had given him at least some sort of idea of him to treat a wound. Maybe not one like this, but it was better than nothing.

"I need something to cover the wound! Fabric, or something!" Shouyou shouted.

Yuu, still breathing heavily from the exertion, tore off a portion of his pant leg, handing it to Shouyou. "Here, will this work?"

"It's gonna have to," Shouyou grabbed the piece of fabric, moving Yachi's leg so he could wrap the wound. Using his hand to scoop up some water to wash the blood off as best he could, he carefully wound the fabric around the marks, before tying a knot at the end to prevent it from coming off. "There," He said, leaning back. "That should stop the bleeding and prevent overexposure."

"T-thank-you," Yachi stuttered, shivering, from cold or fear Shouyou wasn't sure. "Um, did anyone grab my clothes?" Realizing the girl was still half naked, Shouyou blushed, moving backwards.

"Uh, no, but, uh, I cangograbthemifyoulike!" Not waiting for a response, Shouyou took off, reaching the cliff and grabbing Yachi's clothes as quickly as he could. Handing them to her once he got back, Shouyou moved his gaze distinctively away from her as she got dressed. Not that he hadn't seen a girl pretty close to naked before, but Shouyou wanted to give Yachi some privacy. Yeah. That was definitely it.

"Okay! Let's go!" Yachi said, standing up unsteadily.

Yu brought her arm up to rest on his shoulder. "Are you sure? We can probably rest a little bit if it still hurts."

Yachi shook her head. "No, it's probably better if we can gain some ground, just in case that creature decides to try again, out of the water."

"Yachi has a good point," Shouyou admitted, glancing at the map. "But this lake is right in our path and it'll take hours to go around. We need to find another way."

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Yuu announced. "We can try and use one of of the tree vines to swing across, y'know how they do in jungle movies!"

Tetsurou grinned, slapping Yuu on the back. "Now that's thinking like a badass, let's do it!"

Clambering up to a higher point, Yuu and Tetsurou found a suitable vine, testing its strength and judging it to be strong enough to hold them. "Alright, who's going first?" Tetsurou asked.

"Hey, I can go," Yuu said, gripping hold of the vine.

"First one on the other side, that'll be an impressive achievement right there."

"Today would be a great time to go," Shouyou yelled, wary but excited.

"Just a second Shou, give the guy a minute to get his bearings!" Tetsurou yelled back, giving the ginger a snarky smile.

Yuu exhaled, glancing over at Yachi, who was giving him an encouraging smile. "Alright," he said slowly, returning the smile. "See you on the other side!" He laughed, stepping backwards and flying into the air with a running leap. Shouyou and his crew watched as he soared through the air, screaming in exhilaration before landing on the other side in an ungraceful heap.

After a few worrying seconds, Yuu got up, throwing his arms in the air. "WE ARE ADVENTURERS!"

"YEAH!" They cheered at the tops of their lungs, sharing in Yuu's success.

"You did it Yuu!" Ryuu shouted, sending his friend a triumphant cheer.

While Yuu continued to celebrate, Tetsurou turned to Shouyou. "Let's go Shou. You're up!" Shouyou smiled as Tetsurou passed him the vine. Maybe the guy wasn't so bad afterall.

"You've got this Shouyou!" Yachi cheered, followed by words of encouragement from Ryuu.

On the other side, Yuu had paused in his celebrations and picked at a metal sheet lying in the dirt. Gasping in excitement, he hoisted it over his head, drawing the attention of his companions with a shout. "We did it! Mount Weather!"

Shouyou turned back to Tetsurou, flashing another, albeit larger, smile. "Here that spacewalker? Guess all that walking wasn't so bad afterall!"

Tetsurou smiled back. "Guess not. Afterall, I got to walk with you."

Unexpectedly, a large spear emerged from the forest, cutting through the air before embedded itself on the other side.

Right in Yuu's chest.

The boy fell sideways, into the bushes, hands gripping at the foreign object that had sunk into his chest, as Shouyou and Yachi called out to him in fear.

"Get down!" Tetsurou shouted, pulling Shouyou with him as he dived behind the rocks. Shuffling noises rang in their ears as someone, or something, moved through the foliage.

Shouyou stared into the treeline in shock, uttering a single sentence.

"We're not alone…."

 **A/N: Apparently I have no consistency in chapter length at this point. Ah well XD**

 **Exams were hell, this took forever. Plus I still haven't finished the third chapter of my other Haikyuu! story. Oops.**

 **Little bit of background into some of the characters in this chapter. Also, looking at names, The 100 tended to vary with using last names of first names for some characters, so I mixed it up a tiny bit.**

 **Oikawa being Yachi's older brother? Eh. Some people might not like it, but I think it'll work out.**

 **The rest of Karasuno will shop up soon I swear! And the rest of the volleyball cast, liek Bokuto and Iwaizumi.**

 **Also! This work still needs a beta, so if anyone's interested, feel free to PM me!**

 **Thanks for reading thus far, hope you enjoyed! leave a review if you liked it and I'll love you forever! :D**

 **~Jay**


End file.
